


and all that's left is you by arahir [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podifc, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of and all that's left is you by arahir.He loses Shiro, and he loses himself.-He doesn’t make it more than a step before Shiro stops him.“Wait,” he says. He’s sitting up, watching Keith with that look that wrinkles the spot between his eyebrows, and it’s so familiar it’s—heartbreaking.It was one of those memories that played behind his eyes for days, for weeks after Kerberos. It was one of those memories he turned over so often it started to warp out of shape, and then he’d tried to bend it back into place and lost a couple nights to mourning that—just that. Just the way the spot between Shiro’s eyes wrinkled when he was concerned.





	and all that's left is you by arahir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and all that's left is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599998) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



**Title** : and all that's left is you  
**Author** : arahir  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defedner  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Creator chose not to use  
**Summary** : He loses Shiro, and he loses himself.  
He doesn’t make it more than a step before Shiro stops him.  
“Wait,” he says. He’s sitting up, watching Keith with that look that wrinkles the spot between his eyebrows, and it’s so familiar it’s—heartbreaking.  
It was one of those memories that played behind his eyes for days, for weeks after Kerberos. It was one of those memories he turned over so often it started to warp out of shape, and then he’d tried to bend it back into place and lost a couple nights to mourning that—just that. Just the way the spot between Shiro’s eyes wrinkled when he was concerned.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599998?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 01:43:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/and%20all%20that%27s%20left%20is%20you%20by%20arahir.mp3)


End file.
